


Diez noches en una cama extraña

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Serie de 10, on the road
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.





	1. La tormenta perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

_“Rain falls on everyone, the same old rain. And I’m just trying to walk with you between the raindrops”…_ (Smashing Pumpkins, _Raindrops+ Sun Showers_ )

 

 

-¿Sabes, Scully? Creo que por primera vez en la vida entiendo lo que significa una tormenta perfecta.  
   
Me sonríe tristemente. Sé que está pensando en Emily. Desde que encontramos aquel valle de arena en su ataúd hace dos meses, su vida ha estado gobernada por las más horribles pesadillas. Es el ser más fuerte que jamás he conocido, pero considerando todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos cinco años, tiene derecho a estar rota.  
   
-Adoraba las tormentas. De algún modo, aún me siento atraída por ellas. Por las luces cegadoras, por la furia de los truenos. Pero un día, siendo una niña, empecé a pensar que Dios estaba enfadado con todos nosotros, que las tormentas sólo eran una manera de hacérnoslo ver.  
-Dios no puede estar enfadado contigo, Scully. Has sufrido. Le diste todo a esa niña. Fuiste la mejor persona que pudiste ser, por ella, una madre por poco tiempo y una mujer increíble. Aún lo eres.  
   
Una lágrima se desliza por su bonito rostro. Mira a través del cristal sucio de la ventana. Los dos odiamos estos moteles, pero esta noche, el horizonte parece oscurecerse más y más. La tormenta, la lluvia, los recuerdos, las lágrimas… todo en una cama de veinte dólares. Un trueno rompe el silencio de la habitación. Esto es lo que somos.  
 

  
  



	2. La cuestión mú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

-Pobre Holman. Aún me sorprende, Scully. ¿Cómo puede algo como el amor provocar estos desastres?  
-¿Estás hablando de tragedia?, ¿cómo en _Romeo y Julieta_?  
-¡No!, estoy hablando de tornados. Hace una hora, una maldita vaca volaba sobre mi habitación intentando matarme.  
-Esa vaca no intentaba matarte, Mulder. Estoy segura de que ella también estaba “un pelín” asustada, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.  
-Sí, bueno… lo que sea. La cuestión es…  
   
Silencio. Se queda callado. Estamos compartiendo esta habitación porque un día me enviaron a espiarle y seis años después una vaca ha decidido aterrizar sobre un motel de Kansas. Será el destino. O será Mulder comiendo pipas en mi cama sin ningún cuidado. Sea como sea, siento que la cabeza va a explotarme de un momento a otro.  
   
-Lo que digo, Scully, es que… nunca hemos hablado de nuestras relaciones, ¿verdad?  
-No, y no vamos a empezar esta noche.  
   
Se ríe. No sé porque le divierte tanto hacerme sentir incómoda.  
   
-Vamos, Scully… Esto es aburrido. No podemos salir, y además, nunca hablamos de cosas importantes.  
-Porque siempre estás pensando en alienígenas.  
-No es verdad. Además, ahora quiero hablar de cosas más importantes. Tu vida amorosa, por ejemplo.  
   
Genial. Ahora está invadiendo algo más que mi espacio personal.  
   
-Scully, ¿crees que dos personas que han sido amigas durante años…  
-¿Sí?  
-… es posible que cambie la manera de verse y darse cuenta… no sé, de que son el uno para el otro?  
   
Tiene que estar de broma. Tiene que estarlo porque si no lo está no sé qué tipo de respuesta está esperando.  
   
-Puede. Es posible. Muy probable, de hecho.  
   
Nos miramos. Miramos al suelo. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Gracias a Dios. Odio a esa maldita vaca.


	3. La soledad del elefante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

_"Never, oh!  never, nothing will die. The stream flows, the wind blows, the cloud fleets, the heart beats. Nothing will die”. (The Elephant Man,_ David Lynch)

 

  
   
-¿Estás bien, Scully?  
-Esta película siempre me hace pensar en la soledad, Mulder. En la soledad del ser humano.  
   
La pantalla se ha oscurecido. Permanecemos en silencio. Esta sólo es una noche más en la carretera, otra noche en una cama de motel. Estoy seguro de que esta cama podría contarnos historias muy interesantes. Muy seguro. Es sólo que no quería sentirme solo hoy, así que propuse a Scully ver una película antes de dormir (o de pensar, en mi caso).  
   
-Es la esencia. John Merrick estaba rodeado de gente que lo trataba como a un negocio. Está solo hasta el final, cuando se da cuenta de que el Doctor lo quiere de verdad. Cuando se da cuenta de que puede utilizar la palabra “amigo”.  
-Sí… y entonces decide morir. Morir sabiendo que alguien podría amarlo, para no sentirse sólo nunca más.  
   
Silencio de nuevo.  
   
-No quería estar sólo esta noche.  
-Lo sé.  
   
Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y le acaricio el pelo. Un momento. Y me susurra.  
   
-Yo tampoco.  
-Estoy aquí, Scully. Sé que tú también estás. Mirarte es la única manera de sentir que no estoy solo.  
   
Mueve su cabeza y me besa el cuello. Un beso suave, casi invisible. Aún la necesito de todas las maneras en las que un hombre puede necesitar a una mujer que se ha convertido en su universo, pero no me importa si tengo que morir ahora mismo. Cuando estoy con ella, olvido en qué consiste la soledad humana.


	4. El fénix de ojos azules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

Podría quedarme para siempre bajo el agua fría si estuviera utilizando mi propia ducha, pero no es así. Estoy aquí, en la habitación más pequeña que he visto nunca, porque un confidente de Mulder nos dijo que encontraríamos pruebas de la existencia de vida extraterrestre en Arizona. La peor parte de la historia es cómo lo seguí hasta aquí sin discutir por primera vez en la vida. Bueno, tal vez esa no es la peor parte, porque acabamos cubiertos de polvo y de una sustancia negra cuya naturaleza ni siquiera me importa conocer. Mejor no. Oh, y sería conveniente señalar el hecho de que no encontramos ninguna prueba.  
   
-¿Scully?  
   
La magia ha desaparecido. Mulder está en mi habitación. Me cubro y salgo del baño. Se sorprende pero tampoco aparta la vista. Lo único que tenía a mano era una toalla.  
   
-Puedo volver luego, si quieres…  
-Es igual. ¿Necesitas algo?  
-Me sentía mal por haberte arrastrado hasta aquí y… te he comprado algo en la tienda de regalos.  
-No tenías por qué.  
-Me recuerda a ti. No es nada del otro mundo. Es un llavero.  
-¿Otro? Realmente te preocupa que pierda las llaves.  
-Muy graciosa.  
-Sólo bromeaba. Te lo agradezco, en serio.  
-Esto es para ti. Es un fénix.  
   
Me da el llavero rozando fugazmente mi mano. Se me dibuja una sonrisa enorme.  
   
-Es precioso, Mulder. Gracias.  
-Como he dicho, me recuerda a ti. Eres como un fénix. Siempre renaciendo de tus cenizas.  
   
Ni siquiera es consciente de lo que esas palabras acaban de hacerme.  
   
-Mulder…  
-Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, Scully. Como el fénix, siempre estás preparada para empezar de nuevo, siempre estás luchando, sin importar cómo de profunda sea la herida.  
   
Le abrazo. No puedo hacer nada más. Me sujeta fuerte entre sus brazos.  
   
-Eres un fénix, Scully… un fénix de ojos azules.


	5. El otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

Seré muchas cosas, pero de todas ellas, la cualidad que más destaca es mi curiosidad. Curiosidad que se incrementa si hablamos de mi compañera. Conozco a Scully mejor que nadie, seguramente, pero a veces me pierdo los detalles. Es muy reservada. A penas habla de su pasado, ni de los hombres que han formado parte de su vida, ni de sus sentimientos. Tengo que reconocer que yo también soy reservado, pero no de esa manera. Hace un par de semanas, los pistoleros la engañaron para conseguir no sé qué en Las Vegas. No es que me contara mucho, pero la otra noche Frohike la llamó “fiestera” y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar, ella cambió de tema. Ahora tengo tanta curiosidad que voy a salir ardiendo o algo así. Abro la puerta de mi habitación mientras ella se dirige a la suya y dice “buenas noches”.

-Scully.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Estás cansada?  
-No mucho. Pensaba trabajar en el caso un rato.  
-No tengo sueño aún. ¿Quieres beber algo y hablar un rato?  
-¿Hablar?  
-Sí. Es algo que hace la gente normal  
-¿La gente normal, Mulder? ¿Ahora quieres ser normal?

Media hora después, Scully se está quitando los zapatos y acomodándose en mi cama.

-Como si estuvieras en casa, fiestera.  
-¿Fiestera?, ¿de eso querías hablar?  
-Vamos…  
-Mulder, ya te he dicho que estaba drogada.  
-Sí, pero sé que Frohike te lo contó todo.  
-Dios… no vas a dejarme en paz, ¿verdad?  
-No.  
-La historia no tiene nada de fascinante. Me dieron alguna droga y empecé a comportarme de manera absurda.  
-¿Eso es todo, fiestera?  
-Eres imposible. Frohike me encontró rodeada de… “caballeros” y fumando cigarrillos. Dice que estaba pasando un buen rato.  
-¿Hombres? ¿Cigarrillos?

Genial. Ahora estoy celoso. Sé que no es justo, pero lo estoy. Soy culpable de no disfrutar de la visión de Scully rodeada de otros hombres.

-¿Tan extraño te parece que los hombres puedan sentir atracción por mí?  
-Oh, no. Soy perfectamente consciente de cómo de atraídos se sienten los hombres por ti.  
-No puedo creerme que te hayas enfadado.

Sí, estoy enfadado y también soy gilipollas integral, porque Scully está a punto de abandonar mi habitación.

-No, espera, Scully. Lo siento.  
-Tú has querido saber. Además, sigo sin entender por qué has reaccionado así.  
-Porque a veces quiero ser el otro.  
-Piensa en ello, Mulder. Piensa en ello y piensa en la razón por la que estoy aquí. Y si te queda tiempo, piensa en un sólo estúpido motivo por el que querrías ser otro hombre.

Se va de la habitación y entiendo a lo que se refiere. No le importan los demás como a mí no me importan las demás. Es sólo que tenemos miedo a perderlo todo si cometemos un error. Sólo eso. Demasiado en qué pensar, teniendo en cuenta que la imagen de Scully sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios rojos no tiene intención de abandonarme.


	6. Un beso en los límites del apocalípsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

Nos besamos. Mulder y yo nos besamos. Lo hicimos la semana pasada, el día de año nuevo. Tengo que decir que aquello no estaba preparado. Creo que fue el momento. El mundo iba a acabarse y toda esa mierda. Estaba pendiente del televisor cuando noté que Mulder me miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba. Y entonces nos besamos. No fue un beso íntimo ni apasionado, fue más bien algo amistoso, pero duró más de lo que se supone que debe durar un beso entre amigos. El único problema con el beso es que, desde que ocurrió, no nos encontramos del todo cómodos el uno con el otro. Como su fuéramos críos. Es una estupidez.  
   
El coche se detiene en frente del motel Blue Moon y al menos podemos descansar después de tantas horas de carretera. Me dejo caer en la cama cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Abro para ver a un Mulder nervioso que me mira con lo que yo llamaría cierto aire de enfado.  
   
-¿Esto va a durar mucho más?  
-¿Y qué es “esto” exactamente?  
-Esta actitud. La manera en que nos evitamos desde el beso.  
-No estoy…  
-Sí, lo estás. Y yo también. Lo siento si no querías que ocurriera, pero nos besamos. Ni siquiera puedo hablar de arrepentimiento porque no lo siento.  
-Está bien, Mulder. Fue cosa del momento. Además, yo también participé en aquello.  
-Pero empecé yo. Y de todos modos, no fue cosa del momento.  
   
No sé qué decir. Lo único que sé es que no me siento cómoda con esta conversación.  
   
-Scully, somos adultos. Si dos amigos que han trabajado juntos durante siete años no pueden enfrentarse a un casto beso, entonces, tenemos un problema.  
-Somos un poco raros, ¿no crees?  
-¿Sólo un poco?  
-Necesitamos tomarnos las cosas de manera más… natural.  
-Puede…  
   
Entonces sólo encuentro dos opciones. A lo mejor estoy inconsciente y todo esto no son más que delirios. O tal vez esto es real, y mi compañero se ha ido acercando cada vez más hasta que sus labios han quedado sobre los míos. Dios mío, es real. Esa lengua furiosa es real, mi respiración es real, sus manos en mi pelo son reales. Nos separamos de nuevo y Mulder se dirige hacia la puerta.  
   
-Tarde o temprano, Scully, tendremos que hablar de ciertas cosas. Nada se puede esconder eternamente y el momento de la conversación llegará.  
 


	7. La Betty de los viejos tiempos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

Una de las cosas más exasperantes de leer expedientes en una habitación de motel, si obviamos el hecho de que toda mi cama está llena de papeles, es que mi espalda duele como el infierno por culpa de ciertas posturas que resultan algo más que incómodas. Investigamos un caso en el que tres adolescentes se han convertido en verdaderos adictos a la velocidad. No, no hablo de coches. Hablo de la velocidad en sí. Es frustrante que, sin haber encontrado una sola prueba que fundamente lo que hemos visto, tengamos que escribir un informe medio decente a estas horas de la madrugada. Estoy cansado. Muy, muy cansado.  
   
-Scully, no lo soporto más.  
-Podemos seguir mañana, si quieres.  
-No. Sólo necesito un descanso.  
-¿Quieres dormir un poco?  
-No, no… De hecho, me gustaría oír algo sobre la Betty de los viejos tiempos.  
-¿La Betty de los viejos tiempos, Mulder? Sólo era un adolescente estúpido intentando retarnos.  
-No importa. Quiero que me cuentes algo de tu adolescencia.  
-Supongo que estarás de broma.  
-¡No!  
-Bueno… no hay nada de interesante en mi adolescencia, Mulder.  
-Mentirosa.  
-Hablo en serio.  
-¡Vamos! Eres preciosa. No puedo creerme que no haya una sola historia digna de mención en tu adolescencia.  
-Hablo de mi pasado. Sí, puede que a los quince o dieciséis años contara con cierta facilidad para atraer a los chicos… pero no era exactamente una Betty. Créeme.  
-Continúa.  
-Cotilla.  
-Ese soy yo. Continúa.  
-Lo creas o no, era muy rebelde. Muy, muy rebelde. Me preocupaban mis estudios y mi futuro, era más o menos responsable en ese aspecto, sí, pero siempre estaba metida en algún lío. De hecho, Melissa y yo lo estábamos.  
-¿Qué clase de líos?  
-Un día golpeé a una chica y le rompí la ceja.  
-¡Guau! ¿Y cuál fue el pecado exactamente?  
-Bueno… dijo que Missy y yo éramos dos zorras. Y éramos dos buenas piezas, no dos zorras. En cualquier caso no era asunto suyo.  
   
Jo-der. Mi científica y santa compañera está medio tumbada a mi lado confesando que un día fue una rebelde. No sé por qué, pero estoy empezando a… excitarme.  
   
-Los fines de semana, siempre llegábamos muy tarde a casa. Mi padre se ponía furioso, pero el castigo nunca era tan severo como esperábamos. Nunca he sido una Betty, como ves. En aquel tiempo, siempre llevaba los vaqueros más viejos y rotos que encontraba en mi armario, mi pelo era mucho más largo que ahora, y podías ver mi maquillaje a kilómetros.  
-Supongo que te gustaban los chicos malos…  
-Sí, y puedo decir que a los chicos malos les gustaba yo…  
   
Estoy experimentando un shock enorme. Mi compañera es una mujer misteriosa, a veces. Si existe una mujer en todo el jodido universo que pueda ser una chica realmente mala por fuera y una estudiante sobresaliente en casa, esa es Scully, no hay duda.  
   
-Scully…  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Todavía te gustan los chicos malos?  
-Creo que deberíamos seguir con el informe. Es tarde.  
   
Interesante. Scully lee un informe delante de mí y lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar en este momento es en ella golpeando a esa chica. A veces soy un cerdo.


	8. Los ojos de un monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

_“Put all the angels on the edge. Keep all the roses, I’m not dead. I left a thorn under your bed. I’m never gone”._ (Tarja Turunen, _I walk alone_ )

 

 

Este trabajo me ha traído más problemas y pérdidas de las que desearía, pero, en noches como esta, me siento tan miserable que no puedo soportarlo. Ese bastardo ha herido a Mulder y ha intentado atacarme de maneras que ni siquiera quiero mencionar. Siento náuseas. Estoy al borde del vómito. Estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Sólo quiero esconderme bajo las mantas y llorar hasta que el mundo se acabe. Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Mulder la sujeta y entra a la habitación.  
   
-Necesito asegurarme de que estás bien.  
-Ni… ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar ahora, Mulder. Sólo… solo puedo dar gracias porque tu herida fuera superficial.  
-Scully…  
   
Se acerca. Me acaricia la cara y me mira a los ojos. Su pulgar acaricia mis labios y no puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar.  
   
-Nunca, y quiero que me escuches bien, Scully. Nunca. Nunca hubiera dejado que ese hijo de puta te tocara. Nunca.  
-No es la única razón, Mulder. No puedo olvidar cómo me miraba, esos ojos diabólicos están grabados en mi mente, sus sucias palabras.  
-Voy a hacer que lo olvides. Te lo prometo.  
   
Empieza a buscar algo en el cuarto de baño y vuelve con una toalla mojada. Empieza a desabotonar  mi camisa lentamente. Me siento completamente expuesta, pero también me siento hundida y necesito que cuide de mí. Cuando mi camisa está abierta por completo, se deshace de ella y comienza a limpiarme con la toalla. Lentamente. Casi acariciándome.  
   
-Lo odio, Scully. Odio que la sangre de ese monstruo pueda tocar tu piel.  
-Mulder, no tienes que…  
   
Pero no me escucha. Sigue limpiando la sangre de mi cuello, de mis hombros, y finalmente comienza a acariciar el borde de mis senos con la toalla mojada. No hay ningún matiz sexual en ello, creo que nadie en toda mi vida me había tocado con tanto respeto. Es sólo que odia  la idea de que ese hombre pudiera tocarme de esa forma asquerosa casi tanto como yo.  
   
-No quiero…  
-Está bien, Mulder.  
-No quiero que te sientas incómoda, es solo…  
-Lo sé.  
   
Acerca sus labios a mi clavícula y comienza a dejar un rastro de besos suaves en ella, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Entonces me abraza, con la fuerza de una roca.  
   
-Deja que me quede contigo esta noche, Scully.  
   
Nos acostamos, uno junto al otro, muy cerca, abrazados, cansados, tristes y miserables.  
   
-Mataré a cualquier bastardo que intente herirte. Lo haré.  
  
   
  



	9. Restos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

No puedo creer que esta sea la culminación de la pesadilla. He estado un año eterno muy lejos de la mujer que amo y de mi hijo, ellos son la razón por la que sigo vivo, y ahora he vuelto para descubrir a una Scully rota y a un hijo que no será mío nunca más. Es doloroso, tan doloroso como haber vuelto para hacerla sufrir de nuevo. Aún no puedo creer que esté conmigo, que sea ella quien me abraza en esta cama, quien me acaricia el pelo, quien susurra en mi oído. Siempre me lo dio todo, siempre me salvo, siempre arriesgó su vida y su carrera por mí. Pero esto…esto es simplemente demasiado. Ha dejado toda su vida atrás para estar con un fugitivo. Se lo debo todo.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, Scully.  
-No tengo nada que perder salvo un trabajo que estaba empezando a odiar, Mulder. Sin mi hijo, eres todo lo que tengo. Moriría por ti, y mi familia tiene que entenderlo. No quiero la vida que estaba viviendo.  
-¿y esta vida, Scully? ¿Qué clase de vida crees que vamos a tener ahora?  
-Estamos juntos. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

No puedo luchar más con ellas y las lágrimas me traicionan. Empiezo a llorar y me acerca más a ella. No hay nada que pueda hacer para demostrar a esta mujer cuánto la quiero y lo agradecido que le estaré siempre. La beso en los labios, despacio, y nos miramos, como pidiendo permiso. Empieza a quitarme la camiseta lentamente.

-Espero que sepas que también moriría por ti. Te quiero tanto que decirlo en voz alta es una obscenidad.

Me acaricia la espalda con las yemas de los dedos y aún no me atrevo a quitarle el albornoz. La he echado tanto de menos que tengo miedo de que desaparezca si le hago el amor.

-No necesitas palabras, Mulder. Si el mundo va a llegar a su fin, moriremos luchando. Juntos. Y ahora estoy tan cansada que lo único que me importa es tu piel, así que no tengas miedo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

 

Así que hacemos el amor porque sentirla es mi única salvación. Hacemos el amor por primera vez en un año y las lágrimas no se van porque aún no puedo creerme que esto sea real. Y mañana, un nuevo comienzo nos espera, un duro comienzo, una dura vida nueva. Pero juntos.


	10. Sábanas sucias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diez veces en las que Mulder y Scully compartieron una habitación de motel. Se extiende desde la quinta temporada hasta después de The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de diez viñetas.

Nada pone a prueba los límites de una persona como dedicarse a huir dos años enteros. Día tras día. Mulder y yo hemos viajado por medio mundo, cambiado nuestras identidades y nuestra imagen. Mi pelo es mucho más largo de lo que era hace dos años, pero eso no es más que un detalle insignificante. Somos muy diferentes a los que una vez fuimos. Muy diferentes. Es una de las consecuencias de no tener un hogar, de alimentarnos de comida basura a diario, de tener miedo a perder al otro algún día. Somos fugitivos, y no es una vida deseable. Me estoy lavando la cara y tratando de recomponerme cuando Mulder irrumpe en el baño.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?  
-Sí, al menos las náuseas han desaparecido.

Suspira y me agarra por la cintura.

-No quiero esta vida para ti. No quiero que sigas aguantando esto.  
-Es mi decisión, Mulder. No empieces otra vez.

Las cosas han sido difíciles para los dos. Puedo decir que estamos más unidos que nunca, pero también discutimos más que nunca, gritamos más que nunca, y lo que es peor, a veces ni siquiera podemos entendernos.

-Lo siento mucho, Scully… No quería decir lo que dije esta mañana.  
-Yo también lo siento. Estamos nerviosos, eso es todo.  
-Te mereces algo mucho mejor que esto. No puedo soportar verte sufrir de esta manera, ni cómo esa puta comida rápida te destroza el estómago. Ni siquiera podemos dormir porque tenemos miedo de que un día nos cojan.  
-¿Sabes lo que podría hacerme dormir aún peor? ¡No tenerte en mi cama! Pensar en ti todo el día, consumida.

Me abraza fuerte. Tan cerca que noto que está a punto de llorar.

-Debo haber vivido una vida pasada y haber hecho algo realmente, realmente bueno.  
-O realmente malo, podríamos decir.

Se ríe.

-No puedo creer que la mujer a la que más he querido en mi vida siga aún conmigo. Negándose a sí misma una vida normal sólo para levantarse al lado de un fugitivo paranoico…  
-Tenga cuidado, señor. Habla usted de un modo que me hace querer salir corriendo. No tiente a la suerte…

Se ríe de nuevo.

-Tal vez tengamos una vida normal pronto, o podamos intentarlo.  
-Sí, pero no quiero oírte hablar así otra vez. Te lo ruego.

Sonríe y me besa.

-Te quiero.  
-Yo también, paranoico.  
-¿Quieres que compre algo de fruta? Podíamos descansar hoy un poco. Mañana seguiremos moviéndonos.  
-De acuerdo…  
-Te lo prometo. Un día te daré una vida normal.  
-No te la he pedido, Mulder.  
-Y por eso la mereces.

Me quito los vaqueros y me pongo una de esas enormes camisetas de Mulder. Hoy, sólo quiero meterme en la cama y abrazarlo. Nos lo merecemos.


End file.
